Future, Present and Afterlife
by LenaGuffi
Summary: Alisha griefs F!Simon remembering their story


**Fandom: Misfits**

**Rating: PG13**

**Characters/Pairings: F!Simon/Alisha**

_Biggest thanks to my Beta Nicole aka WeBuiltThePyramids for helping with this story!_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Future, Present and Afterlife**

His snow-white skin - transparent, smooth as alabaster, nearly weightless, soft, like of a child... She loves to touch him, to drive her hands through his body until he starts to moan with excitement, and sinks into her with unstoppable urgency, losing control, repeating her name like a prayer, like a spell ...

It seems that he pales with every passing day, disappearing, dissolving in the twilight of his underground home. Empty, cold space absorbs him, and she wants to disappear along with him, but this world will not let her go. He's from another time, from a parallel world, which passes through her like a sharpened arrow. It hurts - right through the heart; it goes right through, leaving an empty bleeding wound.

Everything changes with his touch. Her power does not work on him. She starts searching for him and finds him, no longer wanting to lose. She knows that he needs her too - his eyes are begging, his body is impulsively drawn to her. He touches her face, and warm desire comes from his fingers, spreading throughout her body, making her weak, pliable.

They could not resist the force of gravity. His refuge became her refuge; his home, her home; his body - her only vessel. Untouchable, like a harlot struck with leprosy, wandering all day among cold, indifferent people; she comes every night, lies in his bed, and gives herself over and over again to one man.

Their bodies contrast, as their souls. Her dark body is a trembling shadow on his milk-white skin.

His slender fingers derive magical characters upon her skin, revealing secrets, telling an incredible story of their future. Astonished, she absorbs every touch, every caress, trembling, flushing thousands of sparks, dismissing buds of desire under his skillful hands.

How hadn't she noticed before? How had she passed by without giving a one-thousandth of sight to him, frozen in anticipation, craving attention, like a lone traveler in the desert craves water, buttoned up, but open to the world by endless tunnels of clear blue eyes? No half-smile, no gesture, not a word had she given to him, looking right through him with indifferent empty stare.

And then he came back from the future and become the center of her universe.

He knew from the beginning ... All these figures on the wall has been counting down the hours, minutes, seconds to his death. She is holding his cold body like mother holds a child, rocking him, warming his body. She shuts her eyes painfully, hoping that this is just a nightmare, and soon she will wake up next to him with his smooth even breathing fluttering over her skin. But all she sees, opening her eyes…is his dead body; her hands are clamping the fucking matches, and his last request is echoing in her ears like a cruel verdict.

"Nobody should know about me, especially _him_..." his voice becomes a wheeze."Promise me, Alisha ..."

She lights a match and pour a flammable mixture all over his body. She watches as his alabaster skin fades in the flames, turning into coal, into the black stinking mass.

Flames are reflected in her eyes; she is blinded by the fire, chokes on the smoke, losing herself in a kaleidoscope of flakes of ash circling around her - all that's left of her lover. Nearly catatonic, she keeps watching as fire devours his body, trying to suppress nausea, accompanying him on his last journey from his past into the afterlife.

He disappears completely as he should, being an alien in this time, giving the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of the future known only to him, leaving her pathetic, lonely self behind to pick up pieces of her broken life.

Somewhere, outside of this nightmare, ignorant to her loss, his living present version - pale invisible boy - is awaiting, shuddering whenever she approaches, not daring to look into her eyes, still a virgin, still not in love with her, still long way to becoming the man she fell in love with.

**Future, Present and Afterlife**


End file.
